Isfloden
Isfloden er en bred, lang flod, der løber til højre for djævlestaden, foran de bjerge, der udgør muren omkring Helvede. Isfloden markerer enden på Helvede, og på den anden side af den findes Skærsildsbjerget, der består udelukkende af en evigt brændende sort ild, og som oplyser de furede bjergsider med et sært mørkelys, der glitrer som mørket mellem stjernerne i himlen og tegner sære hvide skygger i klippesprækkerne. Isfloden er lang, snoet,, bred, sort, dyb og løber roligt af sted. Vandet i floden opfører sig ikke naturligt. Det ser koldt ud, og er faktisk meget koldere end is. Selv om vandet aldrig selv det fryser til, fryser det alt til is i samme øjeblik, det rører ved det. Det er mørkt, tykt som olie, spejlblankt og ligger helt stille, der er ikke en bølge eller en krusning. Hvid noget falder i vandet lyder det intet plask, når det rammer overfladen, ingen ringe breder sig, men floden lukker sig bare om tingen som tyk olie og ligger så atter spejlglat. Udover at være grænsen til Helvede, bruges Isfloden også som afstraffelsessted for fordømte, heriblandt løgnere, bedragere og forrædere. Folk med venskab i den ene hånd og stumpe knive i den anden. Det er disse fordømtes honningstemmer, der farver vandet mørkt og gør det tykt. Under de iskolde bølger i floden driver de fordømte rundt som mørke skikkelser. De er frosset til is, så deres kroppe er blå. Af og til kan de fordømte flyde op til overfladen, og når en del af deres krop bryder overfladen, tøs den del op. Så snart, de synker ned i vandet igen, fryses deres legemer til med det samme. Deres frosne legemer gør dem tunge som statuer, hvilket medfører, at de synker og for det meste forbliver under Isflodens overflade. Der er ingen bro over floden, for ellers ville de fordømte forsøgte at flygte over den, da Helvede ikke går længere end til Isflodens modsatte bred. Isfloden vogtes over af floddæmonen Geryon, som også svømmer folk, hvis ord er ærlige, over på den anden bred på sin ryg. Historie Djævelens lærling Dødens terning Kendte fordømte i Isfloden * Judas Iskariot, manden og disciplen, der forrådte Jesus for tredive sølvpenge. * Dalila, kvinden, der lokkede Samson til at fortælle hemmeligheden om, at hans kræfter sad i hans hår, og beordrede sine tjenere til at klippe det af. Dalila skifter mellem Isfloden og Hovedgaden, som straf for sine mange forbrydelser, heriblandt mange tidligere forræderier begået mod Samson, hendes elsker. Hun holdes i floden til hendes hår er vokset langt og tykt, og så sendes hun til Hovedgaden, hvor hun bliver trådt under fode, indtil håret er væk, og hendes skalp bløder, så sendes hun tilbage til floden og denne procedure gentages til evig tid. Optrædener Den Store Djævlekrig * Djævelens lærling (ikke kaldt ved navn) * Dødens terning Baggrund Dante Alighieris Guddommelige Komedie Isfloden er en reference til søen Kokytos, der optræder i Dante Alighieris episke digt Guddommelige Komedie, mere specifikt i første del, Inferno eller Helvedet. Dante har baseret sin sø på floden Kokytos fra den græske mytologi, der flyder gennem den græske underverden Hades, men har valgt at ændre det til en bundfrossen sø, selv om det fortælles, at den udspringer samme sted som de øvrige floder i hans Helvede, fra tårerne fra en statue kaldet Den Gamle Mand fra Kreta, der repræsenterer menneskehedens synder. De øvrige floder er også hentet fra Hades. Dante placerer søen i den 9. og laveste kreds af sit Helvede. Dante og hans fører, Virgil, bliver sat der af kæmpen Antæos, og ved søens kant finder de flere kæmper, der står lænket. Antaeus står ikke lænket, fordi han døde før Gigantomachy, krigen mellem de olympiske guder og giganterne. Ligesom Isfloden er søen Kokytos beskrevet som et hjem og for forrædere, og derudover mennesker, der har begået kompleks bedrageri. Afhængig af graden og formen for forrædderi, er beboerne begravet i is i varierende grad, alt fra op til halsen til fuldstændig dækket til af is. Kokytos er opdelt i fire nedadgående "zoner", "ringe" eller sektioner: * Caina, efter den bibelske Kain, for dem, der begår forrædderi mod blodrelaterede slægtsmedlemmer. * Antenora, efter Antenor fra Iliaden. Forbeholdt dem, der begår forrædderi mod deres eget land. * Ptolemea, efter Ptolemæus, makkabæerfyrsten og Jerikos statsholder, som myrdede sine gæster (Første Makkabæerbog). Forbeholdt dem, der begår forræderi mod gæster. Det fortælles, at sjælen fra en forræder af og til falder ned i Helvede, før Atropos kan nå at kappe tråden over og give dem støddet, og deres kroppe bliver overtaget af en ven. * Judecca, efter Judas Iskariot. Forbeholdt dem, der begår forræderi mod deres herrer og velgørere. Dante placerer sin Satan i midten af kredsen, begravet til taljen i is. Han er beskrevet med tre ansigter og munde, hvoraf den midterste tygger på Judas Iskariot, frem for alt på hans hoved med fødderne stikkende ud, mens Satans kløer flår hans ryg, og i de to sidemunde tygger han på Brutus og Cassius, Julius Cæsars førrende mordere, frem for alt i deres fødder med deres hoveder stikkende ud af mundene. Under hver hage flakser Satan med et par vinger, hvilket blot fører til endnu koldere vinde i Kokytos, og får ham og de andre forrædere til at sidde yderligere fast. Ligesom ved Isfloden i Den Store Djævlekrig, befinder Skærsilden sig bag issøen Kokytos, eller rettere sagt under den. Ved at klatre ned ad Satans ryg, kommer Dante og Virgil gennem Jordens kerne, hvorefter de fortsætter op gennem den sydlige del af Jorden og når ud til overfladen ved den sydlige halvkugle, til Skærsilden, der som i Den Store Djævlekrig er et bjerg. Isflodens vogter fra Den Store Djævlekrig, Geryon, er baseret på et uhyre, der også optræder i Dantes Inferno, og som har samme navn. Geryon lever et sted i de mørke dybder mellem Helvedes 7. og 8. kreds, som er forbeholdt henholdsvis fordømte, som er skyld i vold og simpel bedrageri. Referencer Kategori:Steder Kategori:Helvede